


Meeting New Smol Beans :3

by DunWitYou



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Other, Sad, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Suspense, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunWitYou/pseuds/DunWitYou
Summary: Josh is moving to L.A. but has to leave his boyfriend. What'll happen once he's settled into his new state?





	1. Chapter 1 // Moving

**Author's Note:**

> heylo frens. this is my first time doing this and my first story-fic. hope ya enjoy and ya. <333 (give me feedback in the comments and maybe give me some suggestions on what to do next. ^3^

It was summer, and Josh just graduated college. He was a great student and was highly talented in doing things music-related. He decided to move to L.A. but his boyfriend couldn't go with him. Josh believed in meeting new people, but his boyfriend, Gerard, suggested Josh to stay. Josh didn't like Gerard's apartment. Josh had enough money to buy his own house in L.A. Gerard didn't like arguing at all whatsoever. "Do whatever makes you happy, Josh. I love you and won't ever stop you from chasing your dreams." Gerard had said in a soft, warm voice. "Thanks, G. I love you, too. H- Hey. I know you're seeing another guy G, and that's totes fine with me. Frens?" Josh asked nervously.  
"Frens." Gerard had said.  
Later that week, Josh had left to go to L.A. and he was happy. He bought a house in a great neighborhood and saw many guys. He did what you would expect a normal person would do to their house. He put in furniture, painted walls, etc., and he still can't believe he pulled it off all by himself.

The day after all the house work, he went out to this beach. He was walking on the warm sand to find a place to sit while he heard someone yell out, "You new here?" Josh was scared. He thought it was a group of guys bout' to beat him to death, but when he turned around, it was way better than he expected....


	2. Chapter 2 // Meeting Smols?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler looks at Josh with a sweet smile on his face,"Can I call you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heylo im back. hope youre enjoying it so far._.

When he turned around it was a group of typical friends. Josh froze when he saw the guy that asked him the question. He day dreamed a little. "Hello? H-Hello?" the boy said.  
Josh then snapped back to reality. "O- Oh sorry. Y- Yeah I-I just m-moved here." Josh said, stuttering. "Cool! Wanna hang with us??" the boy asks. "Su-sure." Josh says, stuttering once again. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The boy suddenly starts to talk again. "My name's Tyler. You're kinda cute. he he." Josh begins to blush and turn pink just like his hair. "Hey, I'm Brendon. Brendon Urie. Call me Beebo tho haha." Josh thought in his head that wow, this Brendon guy is tall as heck, and this Tyler guy is sick as frick and hot af. Maybe life in l.a. wouldn't be so horrible for him. " HII. I'm Debby. Nice to meet you." "Hello, I'm Jenna." Josh thought that everyone in this group of friends was gay. He didn't just think that out of the blue. He actually knew that everyone in that group was gay only because they were all like holding hands. Tyler wasn't holding anyone by the hand, but other than that he knew Tyler was gay. It was straight up obvious. Anyways the people kept introducing themselves. "Hi, I'm Pete. Pete Wentz." "Hey there, I'm Patrick. And awwee you're so smol. ^-^" and lastly," HEY, I'm Dallon. Brendon's boyfriend."  
"OMG Dallon. No one will take Beebo away from you. Especially him. We just met ya derr." Debby said.  
"Cool. U-Um my name is Josh. Josh Dun." Josh said stuttering less. He knew these were good people. He knew.  
Tyler looks at Josh with a sweet smile on his face,"You're hot, can I call you Joshie?''  
Josh was firing up inside, in a good way, and before you know it, Josh snaps back to his question right away and says,"S-Sure."  
"Ok thanks...Joshie ;)" Tyler says while winking at Josh(ie).   
"Hey guys, When we were walking to the beach, I saw a restaurant. It isn't to crazy there and the food looks good. Should we head there?" Patrick asks while holding Pete's hand.   
"OOOH yeah! I've heard of that place and everyone says it's good. Let's go." Brendon says while jumping in front of Dallon's face.   
"Ok, you guys go ahead, and I'll catch up with you." Tyler says.   
The group of friends start walking to the restaurant and all that's left behind is Tyler and Josh, alone, in the sand, just standing there. Josh is nervous.   
Tyler.............


End file.
